You Will Always Be Mine
by Meggy Potter
Summary: I had too put this up again as it played up. Summary inside with author notes and story. HarryDraco


TITLE: You Will Always Be Mine   
  
SUMMARY: The Potter's are the richest family around. The Malfoy's are the second. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy meet each other at a nightclub. But they say they are a different person. What happens when their family has a dinner together? They fall in love. Theirs a catch, Harry is arranged to get married to Tom Riddle, Harry's father's master.   
  
PAIRING/S: Harry/Draco, Harry/Tom. And Phillip likes Harry.   
  
RATING: R 

A/N: Sorry about it went missing. I was having probs with fanfiction.net and then it just disappeared. So I put it back up J and to the girl who wrote to me in the reviews she named herself "dudlete" I actually did ask permission to use her idea. But I must say it is not totally like hers. They meet at a bar here on the other Harry pretended to be a prostitute, Harry falls preg in this one, the other one doesn't, Harry is already engaged to Tom, in the other Harry doesn't know yet.

Well that's all for now. G2g  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Wanna be bad?   
  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Phillip, Harry's good friend persuades Harry to go to a nightclub. Harry meets Sam *cough* Draco *cough* and they have a little bit of fun.   
  
*   
  
Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, it was early in the morning and he had stayed up late last night. Slowly and tiredly he pulled the red curtains back from around his bed. The bright sun flashed in his eyes and he groaned. If only he didn't go to that nightclub and drank alcohol, Harry's eyes opened wide at the memory. A look of horror then came on his face.   
  
LONG FLASHBACK   
  
Harry looked up from his book and stared at Phillip Buckingham, who had just walked on the balcony where Harry was. Phillip smirked and walked over to Harry, swaying his hips as he went. He sat himself in Harry's lap and slowly kissed Harry's cheek. Harry blushed and pushed Phillip off him onto the floor.   
  
"Phillip" he scolded, sending his friend a glare. Phillip pouted and got up from the floor. He flicked his long blue fringe out of his face.   
"Spoil sport," he muttered before taking the chair next to Harry. He watched as Harry shook his head and went back to reading. Phillip huffed and glared at Harry. "What are you reading?"   
  
Harry laughed at Phillip's bored tone. He looked at Phillip who had now stood up and was looking at the huge yard over the balcony.   
"Dear My Love" Harry smiled and looked back down at the book. Phillip turned to look at Harry and he sighed.   
"Not another romance book"   
"They are very interesting" Harry explained, not looking up. Phillip snorted and sat on the balcony's railing. Harry gasped as he saw what Phillip was doing and quickly stood up.   
"Don't sit there, you could fall off" Harry exclaimed. Phillip laughed and quickly got of the balcony, not wanting to upset his good friend.   
  
Harry sighed in relief and sat back down.   
"So what is that book about anyway?" Phillip questioned. His dark chocolate eyes watching Harry carefully.   
"It's the best I read so far. These two men are in love, but they can't be together because on of them is in an arranged marriage. So they write letters to each other and secretly see each other. I am up to a bit where the guy's fiancé finds a letter from the other guy, he is not happy" Harry explained, his eyes full of excitement. Phillip shook his head.   
"Harry, there is no such thing as love" Harry glared at him.   
"I believe there is, and that one day I will find the person I love" Harry huffed before turning his eyes to the interesting book.   
"Like Tom Riddle?" Phillip asked. Harry stiffened and Phillip could see tears fall down his best friends face. Phillip quickly walked over to Harry and brought him into a hug.   
"God! Harry I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that," Phillip whispered into Harry's ear.   
"Sometimes I would dream that father would come to me and tell me I do not have to marry him and I would never have to see him again. Love does exist but maybe not for me" Harry said between sobs.   
  
"Harry don't you dare say that, if you believe that one day you will find a true love, don't you dare let anyone change your mind! Even if it is me! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Phillip ordered. Harry nodded and let more tears fall.   
"I know what will make you feel good" Phillip smiled.   
"What?" Harry sniffed.   
"Lets go to a nightclub"   
"NO! I can't! What if father finds out? What if Tom finds out? I am engaged, I can't" Harry rambled. Phillip shook his head at his friend's rambling. He knew Harry would be like this.   
"Har, they won't find out" Phillip smirked, but Harry just shook his head.   
"I…my…Tom would hurt father if he found out" Harry whimpered.   
"It's not like you are going to have sex or anything…plus you're a virgin" Phillip said smirking at Harry's red face.   
  
"That's not the point" Harry astonished. He glared at Phillip.   
"Just for a little time, no longer then 9 o'clock at night" Phillip assured.   
"No" Harry said stubbornly.   
  
*   
  
Harry grumbled as they walked in the Nightclub. He couldn't believe he had let Phillip persuade him. He sniffed; this place smelt strange to Harry, he hardly went outside of the manor. But now here he was in a 'nightclub'. He glared at Phillip's back, he couldn't believe this! Phillip turned and smiled at Harry.   
"Go have a drink, I'll be back soon"   
"But…" it was too late; Phillip was lost in the crowd. Stiffly, Harry walked over to the bar. He sat down and looked up at the bartender. The bartender was a girl; he had red hair and lots of freckles.   
  
"What can I get you babe?" she asked, smiling at Harry.   
"Ah…a water please" Harry answered watching the lady carefully. The bartender laughed.   
"Is this a joke? This is a nightclub, there is only alcohol"   
"Oh" Harry felt stupid "well I'll get a martini please" The lady shook her head and walked away. Harry felt someone sit beside but he ignored him or her.   
"Can I get you a drink?" came a voice beside him. Harry looked up to see a blonde guy sitting next to him. The blonde was a bit taller then Harry, he had blue eyes and a sexy smirk. Harry shook his head; he couldn't believe he was thinking this? He was engaged!   
  
"No thank you" Harry said politely before turning to see the bar lady come back. She put down his drink, smirk at the boy next to Harry and walked away. Harry frowned. Did the bar made know this blonde boy? Harry ignored the question and took a sip of his martini. He tasted luxury; he had not had a martini since the announcement of his and Tom's engagement.   
  
"Enjoying it?" the blonde's voice asked. Harry sighed, he was enjoying it until this blonde interrupted. "You should try something stronger. Ginny, dear, brings us 2 Blue's Clues Wizard Beer" The bar maid nodded and quickly walked over to the bench.   
"I don't think that is necessary, a Martini is enough" Harry said calmly. Swinging his hair out of his face. The blonde smirked.   
"Oh! Rich boy!" he sneered. Harry looked at him offended.   
"Who are you calling a rich boy? I assure you, I am not!" Harry huffed with anger. The blonde smirked.   
"Yeah, then why are you so posh?" he asked before walking away towards the dance floor. Harry's eyes widened. No one had dared called him posh! He wasn't! Was he? Harry growled and followed the other boy on the dance floor. Harry found him, he was talking to other people, but Harry didn't care! Harry stormed over to where the blonde stood.   
  
"Who are you calling posh?" Harry demanded over the music. The blonde turned and smiled, to Harry he looked hot when he smiled, Harry shook his head in annoyance, how could he think that?   
"You" he smiled. Harry shoved him.   
"I am not posh!"   
"If you weren't posh you would have punched me, not pushed me!" he said, "by the way, I am…Sam…Sam Quilandosto" Harry laughed while 'Sam' narrowed his eyes.   
"What a name! Quilandosto" Harry fell on the floor laughing. 'Sam' glared.   
"Who's this?" asked a brown haired girl behind 'Sam'.   
"Sorry for being so rude for not introducing myself. I am Har..Harley…Sugar" Harry smiled.   
"Sugar?" she questioned, sounding amused. Harry thought before nodding.   
"Yes Sugar" all the people around Sam and the girl laughed, Harry turned a beetroot red.   
"Now who is teasing me about my name?" questioned Sam before grabbing Harry's wrist. "Lets dance" Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head.   
"No! I can't dance with you" but the blonde ignored him and pulled him close and stated swaying his hips.   
'What could a dance hurt' Harry thought before swinging his hips along with Draco. But he was wrong. Very wrong.   
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Harry couldn't believe he had a lot of Blue's clues Wizard Beer. He had heaps of it. Now he wasn't sure what happened after drinking. Did he have sex? He hoped not. He was a…Carrier. He could fall pregnant for god sakes. Harry shook his head and stood up. He quickly got dressed his normal silk clothes before walking down stairs. He had to meet Tom.

***

A/N: well that it. Sorry about it went missing. I was having probs with fanfiction.net and then it just disappeared. *shrugs shoulders*.


End file.
